Eli Tigress
Elijah 'Eli' Lucas Tigress is a character who appears in The Tigers, he seems to have a bright personality. History TBA Appearance Elijah's shirt consists in a light blue with lava red stripes and has a small pocket. His face exterior contains 4 whiskers however some stripes go up to her forehead And he seems to have exceedingly long caramel hair. His trousers are dark teal blue and in a majority of fanfics, he does not wear any shoes. Occasionally, he wears a chequerboard shird which consists in black and white. On his a neck appears to be a tie, and sometimes he wears his acoustic guitar In Gumball's Final Fantasy, His guitar turns into rock and roll and is clarified as a weapon. His hair is the same, however it turns ombre to grey. His shirt is red that turns into white, and he has white epaulettes. His jeans is the same, and has transparent shoes Personality Elijah seems to have a good personality, as he mainly gos-with-the-flow and he is not afraid to speak his mind. He is just a casual guy who seems to befriend peers at his new school. If he has something on his mind that is bothering him he ignores them, as he isn't a tattletale and doesn't care. In addition, Eli likes focuing in the good in tings instead of the bad days as instead of groaning that it's Monday, he diverts attention from his angriness, and says its a new day, a new week, meaning fun adventures, new things, and maybe new friends! When Andy calls him 'White Cat' he dissolves his anger into laughter then walks away. Due to the fact, that he is good friends with Cobby, Darwin and Anais, They play Dragons and Dugongs In 'Gumball Final Fantasy', he i compassionate and warm hearted, as h has made lots of sacrifices upont other people. Friendships Gumball and Darwin Gumball, Darwin and Eli have very good chemistry as they have chemistry, and stuff in common. It is a theory that why they are such good friends together is that in the episode The Bros long Ago, Their ancestors bonded together Rayona Rayona is Eli's love interest in The Tigers as he thinks that she has a nice personality, charming and a beautiful lady. In addition, Rayona has a crush on Eli, but as always, can't admit it. Cobby He has a very good relationship with Cobby, as he classified him as one of his best friends. Purriana Very good friendship, they make music together. In The Music, Eli leaned him which may put them in an awkwatd position Powers Neon -''' This element is more stronger than rainbow, and it is quite useful. It is actually stronger than fire, and is one of the strongest in the element groups 'Ice -' This element freezes the opponent for a variety of time. 'Geokinesis, Telekenisis and Pyrokinesis -' He can control weather, summon electricity and move things with his mine 'Plasma -' Eli can use Plasma 'Communicate to animals -' This one is self explanatory, Trivia *There are rumors he is working for the Ice Shadow Figures in Disguise in the Ice Gem *He may have a crush on Rayona. *He is Hyperpolygot, as he can speak Zulu (language in South Africa), Japanese, Spanish, Chinese, Danish, French, Russian and English. It is a rumor that Mabel taugh him French. *He can perform Parkour *He can play the guitar, drums and saxophone. *In 'Gumball Final Fantasy' he is a top-class snow ninja, which may explain how he can speak Japanese/Chinese *Eli is allergic to summer grass. (causes rashes and throwing up which makes him loses a lot of fluid)If he ingests the grass he has trouble breathing *'''Author's Note: His backstory will be revealed in America to Africa, but these are the details, The Tigresses used to live in South Africa in a extremely big treehouse. Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Tigress Family